


Brothers and Beer

by Wayward_Daughter_16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beer, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/pseuds/Wayward_Daughter_16
Summary: Sam convinces Dean to let him try a beer for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ds9trekkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/gifts).



"Come on, Dean," Sam whines. "Just a sip?"

"No, Sammy. If Dad gets back and smells alcohol on you he's gonna murder _me,_ " Dean shakes his head.

"It's not fair! You're not even twenty-one!"

Dean always found a way to purchase alcohol even without an of age ID. 

"Yeah, and you're only _fifteen._ I'm not gonna be the one who corrupts you," he eyes Sam up and down slowly, almost ironically. He's standing over Dean, pouting, lean arms folded, in just a pair of shorts. 

"It's a little late for that don't you think," Sam snipes, glaring. 

They had been fucking for a few years already. Dean used to be ashamed, tried to call it off a couple times, but he got over it. His little brother is too sweet of a treat to let go of. 

"Yeah, well, I'm not gonna be the first one to give you a beer too." Dean tries not to cave. It's hard because he wants to give his brother the world. Anything Sammy wants, Dean wants to give him on a silver platter.

It's hot, late August. The crappy motel room their dad found them doesn't have air conditioning. The open window does nothing to circulate the sticky air. Dean sinks a little further into the armchair he currently occupies, listening to the summer sounds of cicadas and the random, lone car coast down the road. He takes a long pull from his icy beer, letting a small, happy moan slip. He catches Sam watching him swallow, longingly. Unsure what he wants more at the moment, the drink or his brother. The anger has faded from his little brother's face and is replaced by something carnal. Dean gets a fun idea. Oh well, he tried. 

"C'mere," he gives in, motioning to the floor in front of him.

Sam follows his direction without hesitation or question. He settles down at Dean's feet, looking up at him. Dean thinks he looks like an expectant puppy. He gulps down the rest of the beer in his hand. Handing the empty to Sam, he says, "Go get me another."

Sam gets up and walks over to the cooler Dean had filled with ice earlier. When he bends over to grab a new beer he makes sure to put on a show for Dean. Leaning over more than necessary, digging around for a minute, eventually grabbing one from the very bottom. Dean tilts his head, outwardly checking out Sam's tight little ass. Both boys are shirtless due to the extreme heat. Sam walks back over, arm covered in goosebumps, dripping with ice water turned warm from his body heat. He hands Dean the wet, unopened bottle.

"The bottle opener," Dean reminds Sam, taking the beer. 

Sam goes over to the table where Dean left his keys with the bottle opener on a ring. He attempts to hand it off to his brother but Dean just tilts the top of the bottle at him, waiting. Sam cracks it open for him with lust in his eyes, Dean never letting go of the beer. He loves when Dean plays these games. Dean takes a long, satisfying sip, swallowing and sighing dramatically. Sam looks on with envy. Again, Dean's not sure if it's because he's thirsty or because he wants to be that bottle. 

"I'll let you have some," he smirks, "but it's gonna cost ya."

Sam nods passionately, strands of sweaty hair sticking to his forehead. 

Dean runs the cool bottle over the warm skin there. Sam moans quietly at the temporary reprieve from the heat, pushing his face into the beer. Dean runs it over his temple, down his cheek and continues along his throat. The condensation mixes with his sweat to give him an attractive gleam. Dean wants a taste. He takes a sip of the amber liquid but doesn't swallow yet. He leans down and and places his open mouth on Sam's neck. He tongues the salty skin there through the beer in his mouth, the two delicious tastes mixing together. He swallows as he sucks a hickey onto his brother's skin. 

"Ohhhh," Sam pants. 

Dean takes another sip. He brings his mouth to Sam's partially opened one. He gives Sam's bottom lip the same treatment he gave his neck. He bites gently at the soft skin. Sam squeaks but Dean doesn't loosen his grip right away. When he does pull back, he watches as Sam's tongue darts out along his lip and gets a taste of the beer that lingers there. 

"Mmm," he moans at the taste of alcohol and brother. 

Dean takes a few gulps before taking another swig without swallowing. He leans down again and kisses the beer into Sam's mouth. Sam makes happy noises as he swallows the drink Dean offers. Sam's eyes shut and he licks his lips content. Dean kisses him again running the chilled bottle up and down Sam's back. Sam shivers and melts into the kiss. Dean leans back and gives Sam a crooked smile as he says, "Want more?" He maintains eye contact as he presses his palm into his already hard cock. 

"Yes. Please, Dean," Sam's voice is thick, his eyes hooded. 

Dean pulls his shorts down just enough for his dick to spring forward. 

He watches Sam practically drool as he spills a small amount of beer onto his throbbing erection. He hisses when he feels the cool liquid on his hot skin. "Show me how much," he challenges. 

Sam's head dips down and he begins running his tongue all over Dean's dick, lapping up the spilt beer. Sam moans loudly against him as he grinds his own erection into Dean's shin. Dean pours a fresh splash of beer onto himself again and runs his gaze over every inch of his brother. Watching him get himself off by humping his leg like a horny puppy, licking at his balls in the process. Dean groans and grips Sam's hair. He lifts his head so he's looking up at Dean. Dean brings the bottle to Sam's swollen lips.

"Don't swallow." 

He tilts the bottle and watches the liquid slosh around through the tinted glass. Sam sucks eagerly taking a generous amount into his mouth. 

"Uh-uh," Dean pulls the bottle away. "Too much. Here, give me some," he leans down and touches his lips to Sam's. Sam feeds him back half of the mouthful. Dean swallows and stops a runaway drip from sliding down Sam's chin by swiping at it with his thumb. Dean gently forces Sam's head back down with a hand in his hair. Sam stops just before his lips touch Dean's cock and he looks up at him quizzically. 

"Don't spill a drop," Dean says sternly. 

With that Sam sinks his fizzy, beer filled mouth down on Dean's dick. It's an odd sensation, but a damn good one. Dean groans loudly as Sam bobs his head. Sam continues rutting against his leg all the while, moaning around Dean's dick. 

"Ah- God, Sammy. So good. You can swallow, baby boy." 

Sam pulls off Dean's cock with an audible, lewd pop and swallows. Dean stares, watching his throat work. Watching the liquid make the bruise he left there dance. He wants to see it again. 

"Sip," Dean practically growls, shoving the bottle lip a little further into Sam's mouth than necessary. "Swallow," he demands as soon as Sam has enough liquid in his mouth. Sam slurps happily, drinking down all that Dean will give him. 

Dean pulls the bottle away abruptly and some drips onto his stomach. Sam looks back and forth between Dean's face and the spill a few times briefly before Dean says, "Don't make me ask, Sam." 

Sam leans into Dean further, rubbing his dick into him harder, as he licks up the rivulets trailing down Dean's middle. After it's all cleaned up Sam looks at Dean expectantly. 

"No more beer."

Sam whimpers. 

"I have something better if you're still thirsty," Dean says suggestively, grabbing his thick cock at the base. 

"Maybe then I'll let you have what's left," he takes an agonizingly slow sip, torturing Sam. The younger swallowing hard around nothing in reaction. "Better hurry, it's almost gone," Dean shakes the more than half empty bottle tauntingly. 

Sam wraps his lips around the swollen head and starts sucking Dean's cock with a renewed passion. As Dean starts moaning and thrusting upwards a bit Sam can't handle it anymore. He reaches down to grasp his own throbbing member. 

Dean effectively stops him with his next words, "Did I say you could touch yourself?"

Sam stops moving his mouth without removing it and yanks his hand back. 

"I don't remember saying stop either." Dean shoves Sam's head back down on his cock, choking him slightly from the unexpected pressure. 

"You can rub on me. Like you were. I liked that."

Sam immediately starts humping his leg again while fucking his mouth onto Dean's dick. Sam's moaning loudly and working his body on his brother like a little slut. 

Dean leans back watching this, satisfied, sipping the beer again. "Yeah- that's it. Good boy, Sammy. That's right. So good at that." 

Sam's practically purrs at the praise. Boosting his ego, making him speed up. When his movements become too erratic Dean places the beer on the side table and takes control. Holding Sam's head in place while thrusting forward, he rides his little brother's face. He seems to enjoy letting Dean fuck up into his mouth. Only having to concentrate on his own pleasure building as he ruts against his leg roughly. Sam's hips stutter and Dean feels a wet heat seep through Sam's shorts and onto his own skin. Knowing that his brother just came dry humping his leg while Dean is simultaneously buried in his mouth is too much pleasure and Dean pins Sam's head down at the base. Sam's throat clenches around his cock as Dean spurts deep inside him. Even while choking, Sam manages to swallow it all. Dean pulls him off when his dick finally stops pulsing.  
Sam lays his head in Dean's lap, catching his breath. Dean brings the bottle to Sam's mouth so he barely has to lift his head to drink. Sam guzzles what's left of the bottle quickly. 

"Thanks, De."

Dean smiles to himself. He's thanking him? "You deserve it, Sam. Best goddamn mouth, I swear," Dean huffs out astonished. 

Sam looks up at him, love and admiration in his eyes. Dean is sure the look on his face is rivaling Sam's in affection right now. He taps Sam's shoulder as a sign to move as he tries to get up. He walks toward the bathroom spinning his key ring around his pointer finger. "Come on. Let's take a shower before Dad gets back. Grab me another beer."

Sam's face lights up and he jumps to follow after Dean, stopping off at the cooler. 

Dean shouts from the bathroom, "Grab yourself one too." 

Sam's smile widens as he hears the shower start. He digs in the ice and grabs to chilled bottles. Shower beers with his big brother, _bliss._


End file.
